


恋爱本质08

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	恋爱本质08

新人写手还望大家多多包涵 

每个人眼里看到的心里感受到的都是不同的 

欢迎大家留意见和建议

感谢愿意看下去的你 

比心心

 

KT向

舞台剧演员最强座长51×funk音乐人世界无敌性感小可爱244

陌生人设定

就是想让他们好好恋爱

有A团出没，西皮磁石

新人水平有限，需要nino充当红娘

 

恋爱本质Chapter.8认真恋爱的堂本先生

 

“tsuyoshikun~”

“tsuyoshi~kun！~~

“tsu~yo~shi~~~~kun~~~~~~”

 

大清早，堂本刚就被一阵缠人的“猫叫”吵醒，他睁开疲惫的眼，看到堂本光一的手臂紧紧地抱着自己，毛头蹭着他的肩膀。一份不算厚实的重量，压着他却特别的安心。

 

“欧桑…你到底要干嘛啊……”

堂本刚心里又气又爱。

 

“今天还没有亲亲…”

 

刚扶额头——“今天才刚开始好吗！”

 

堂本刚是久违的休息，昨天下午家都没回，想着两周没见，直接找男朋友充电，也算是给他一个惊喜。然后就被高兴地不得了的男朋友，吃干抹净了。

 

这位男朋友非常的想自己的男朋友。特别特别特别想的那种。

交往有两个月了，基本保持着每周不少于三见的频率。偶尔刚会随他宅在家里，偶尔他会随刚出门逛。自己也慢慢得变得可以享受外出了，留宿之类的也顺其自然的发生。其实只要有堂本刚，堂本光一不管做什么都是开心的。

两个人的感情也很稳定，毕竟到了这个年纪，没有人会闹着玩了，更别说是他俩这样极其负责任的人。这次刚在家乡的live导致了两人有小半个月没见面。堂本光一心里痒啊，差点就变得“从此君王不早朝”了。可是有什么办法呢，如果可以的话，他早就飞过去不知道多少次了。

 

让他万万没想到的是，刚竟然一回到东京就来家里找了他！心里不禁庆幸，还好自己放弃了提前偷偷去刚家里躲着给他惊喜的想法。不然怎么可能看到一见面就扑进怀里，喊累又撒娇的小熊猫呢。那个时候，他好像真的看到了小熊猫的尾巴在动。

想到这里，他也更开心了，他们俩果然是默契的。只不过下次，自己一定要抢在刚前边，给他惊喜。

 

这样的机会很快就来了。

 

年终的时候，各大电视台都在做特番。也不知道是什么神奇的力量驱使，今年竟然有电视台请了他俩做MC，两人一起做一个谈话类节目。因为请到的嘉宾都很健谈，而且也是和两人多少都有过合作经验的人，所以两人状态都很不错，谈话内容也很有营养。

 

因为节目放送当天正好是光一生日的前一天，所以两个人也决定一起到光一家看放送。在外边吃完饭，从地下停车场坐上电梯，堂本光一像突然想起来什么似的，说自己要出去一趟，就从一楼走了。堂本刚有些摸不着头脑，但是光一走的太快，根本不给刚回应的时间，也就随他去了。

 

出了电梯的堂本光一长舒一口气，快步走向了他给堂本刚准备的惊喜。

 

刚在家里冲了澡，一出门就听到了钥匙转动的声音。紧接着就传来了光一的声音——

“tsuyoshikun，在忙吗？”

 

嗯？竟然没有先说“我回来了”是怎么回事？

 

堂本刚擦着头发，带着疑惑走向玄关，刚一转弯就被门口的景象惊到了。

 

堂本光一穿着西装，稍微有些大喘气，头发上还带着些外边的飘雪。他垂下的手提着一个蛋糕盒子，另一只手里抱着一大束玫瑰花——鲜红的。 

 

看到堂本刚的光一也愣住了，这个人已经洗好澡了，他不知道自己洗完澡有多诱人吗？白嫩的皮肤泛着粉色，他仿佛已经感受到了那股热气腾腾的温暖。水滴因为重力从长发的发梢滴下，渗入了浴袍。

明明是自己想给堂本刚一个惊喜，这怎么感觉又是堂本刚在给他惊喜？而且感觉刚的表情完全不像是收到惊喜啊，更像是受到了惊吓……

 

“欧桑，后天…是你的生日啊……”

刚小心翼翼地说出了自己的疑惑。

明明应该是他来准备这些的——蛋糕也好，鲜花也罢，庆生的各种方式，应该是由自己来做啊。

 

“想给tsuyoshikun一个惊喜来着……”

 

“那也应该是我给你惊喜才对啊”

堂本刚缓步走过去，接过堂本光一手里的蛋糕，又牵着他走进客厅。

 

“你见过自己的生日，自己买花买蛋糕的人吗？”

刚让他放下手里的花，慢慢抱住眼前的人。他能体会到光一的想法和心情，但是又有点说不出来，但他就是能懂。

也不必要多说，懂就可以，自己也像光一一样，用行动传达自己的感情就好。

 

堂本刚的味道飘进鼻腔，堂本光一像是中了着世界上最强的迷药一样失了智。他伸手环住热乎乎的人，慢悠悠的说着。

“tsuyoshikun的出现就是惊喜了……我想趁这个机会感谢你……感谢你出现，感谢你出现在我的生命里，感谢你……和我恋爱……”

 

他能感受到怀里的人扬起了嘴角，果不其然，下一秒就听到了软软的笑声。

 

“那这样的惊喜，tsuyoshikun……不喜欢吗？”

 

堂本刚抬起头，盯着堂本光一不说话，亮亮的眼睛里有什么鬼主意在打转。

 

“那我以后还是不要做这种意义不明的事情了吧……”

 

“koichi桑，你好认真”

堂本刚把下巴抵在光一的胸口，大眼睛一闪一闪，看的人口干舌燥。

 

“我好喜欢”

 

说完迅速的亲了一下对方好看的嘴唇，留下被意料之外的吻吻得回不过神的人在原地犯傻。

 

“koichikun，生日快乐啊~”

 

看来这么可爱的堂本刚先生，今晚又要被扑到了。

 

 

 

 

我终于有时间了，要哭了

这学期课好多，还被老师强迫参加什么比赛

身心俱疲

我胡汉三又回来了

感谢还能看到的你！

感谢小红心和小蓝手

比心心


End file.
